


День 6 - Ожидание

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок ёрзал в своём кресле в течение последних двадцати минут полёта, ворчал на стюардессу и почти довёл весь экипаж до слёз, когда тот пришёл к ней на помощь.





	День 6 - Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок ёрзал в своём кресле в течение последних двадцати минут полёта, ворчал на стюардессу и почти довёл весь экипаж до слёз, когда тот пришёл к ней на помощь.

Он несколько раз попросил таксиста проехать на красный свет и предложил существенную доплату, если тот будет ехать быстрее, чем позволено.

Он так хотел вернуться домой, чтобы увидеть, прикоснуться и удостовериться, что почти дрожал.

Он начал звать Джона по имени в тот момент, когда поднимался по лестнице и влетел в гостиную, как только тот открыл дверь.

Сорвав с себя пальто, он кинулся на кухню и уселся перед микроскопом.

Довольный вздох, который сорвался с его губ, вызвал хмыканье и смех Джона.

– Если бы ты научился делать опыты так, чтобы не нужно было спешить, ты бы не нуждался в моей помощи.

Джон шутил, поэтому Шерлок не стал напрасно тратить время на то, чтобы поднять голову.

– Правда.

– Идиот. К счастью тебе всё ещё нужен я, чтобы это сделать.

Он потерял след образца крови под линзой, когда Джон подошёл поближе, обнял его и нежно поцеловал в шею перед тем, как оставить на ней засос.

Он уже не мог сконцентрироваться на опыте. Ещё один опыт оказался брошенным в пользу того, чтобы отправиться вслед за Джоном в постель.


End file.
